James Potter and the Dragon Rider
by JMProfio
Summary: Random little thing I wrote a while back for the hell of it, with Eragon as a student at Hogwarts around the same time that James was there. I was planning on making it an ongoing story, but it may or may not. Definite touches of Eragon/Durza; don't judge my ships.


The Potions classroom was a haze of smoke, bubbling from the unidentifiable liquids in the students' cauldrons. James jabbed at his ingredients half-heartedly with his wand, utterly bored. Next to him, his companions were chattering on.

"Did you hear?" Sirius said, leaning on Remus' desk. "There's some new students and teachers coming. They said its to replace the ones that disappeared into the forest last month."

"What happened?" Remus asked, still attempting to half focus on the potion in front of him as he spoke. "I heard they just went into the forest and never came out."

Sirius shrugged. "I heard it was Death Eaters. They're making an army to try and take down the school. An inhuman army."

"Then what is it?" James asked. "Centaurs?"

Remus scoffed. "Have you ever heard of centaurs forming an army? If we don't mess with them, they won't mess with us. Simple as that."

"Well, what do _you_ think it is?" he retorted. "Werewolves?"

Lupin shot him an unpleasant glare, then wordlessly went back to mixing his potion. "I think it's something much worse."

* * *

The Great Hall buzzed with noise, the students from every House glancing around eagerly to try and spot the rumored new arrivals. Dumbledore raised his hands for silence, and the murmurs and chatter eventually died down.

"As I'm sure you already know," he began, "This year Hogwarts has been host to a series of strange disappearances in the Forbidden Forest. Thus, I have made any entry into the Forest for any reason off limits for anyone who does not desire to meet a similar fate. Furthermore, I believe we are in need of a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, to replace the one we have lost. And as a further security measure, I have decided that not just any normal witch or wizard will do. We need someone with experience dealing with the dark arts. As such, I would like to introduce Professor Durza."

The professor in question rose to his feet to surprised murmurs from the students. His hair was a dark blood red, and his eyes glinted with the same menacing ruby glow. His skin was pale, as if he had been dead for years.

"He's not human," Remus muttered, staring anxiously at the new teacher. "What is he?"

"He's a Shade," someone answered from farther down the table. The boy was an upperclassman, sixth or seventh year, with blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing Gryffindor robes. "A wizard possessed by dark spirits."

"Can we trust him?" Sirius asked. "A wizard who uses dark magic?"

The blonde boy shrugged. "I wouldn't. I knew him back in Alagaësia."

"Alagaësia?" James asked. "Where's that?"

"It's a country a bit north of here," he answered. "I transferred from there this year. My name is Garrowsson. Eragon Garrowsson."

James held out his hand. "James Potter. And this here's my group of Marauders-Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew."

Eragon smiled and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"So what's this you're saying about the new teacher? What's a Shade, exactly?"

"When a wizard wants to become extremely powerful, sometimes he'll summon spirits. Dark spirits, or wizards that have died. If the spirits are stronger than the wizard, they possess him and he turns into a Shade. It's sort of a shell of dark magic."

"So he's like a Death Eater?" Remus asked. "Why would Dumbledore let him teach here?"

Eragon stared at him in mild confusion. "What's a Death Eater?"

Sirius laughed. "You don't know what a Death Eater is?"

"We don't have them in Alagaësia. We have Shades, and Urgals, and Raz'zac-"

"Wait," James interrupted. "What the _bloody hell_ are those?"

Sirius laughed again. "Seems like we have explaining to do on both sides."

* * *

A few days later, the group set out on what they called "Mission: Explain to the New Kid". This mainly consisted of them wandering around the school building, comparing what Alagaësia did and didn't have that Hogwarts did. After a few minutes, the mission relocated to outside; the first time a staircase had moved while they were on it, Eragon had clung to the railing in panic. That, he told them, was _not_ something they had in Alagaësia.

"So let me get this straight," he said, as they walked across the grounds. "This man named Vol-"

"Don't say it!" Remus interrupted.

"You-Know-Who?"

"Much better."

"Alright. So this man whose name we can't say is a dark wizard, and his followers are called Death Eaters. And these are… just ordinary wizards like you and me?"

James nodded. "Except, well… darker. Using dark magic."

"But this magic could be used by anyone. We just don't, because….?"

The dark haired student rolled his eyes. "Because it's evil. They're _dark_ magics, Garrowsson."

Eragon nodded, but he seemed confused. "So the Death Eaters are wizards that use dark magic. But dark magic here is the same as regular magic, with the same techniques and everything. And all of the dark wizards are regular humans, considered dark because they use these spells."

James nodded.

"But the spells have no side affect on the user."

James nodded again.

"So they can go around using killing spells and it doesn't drain their strength or anything."

"Yes."

The blonde student stared at the marauders in confusion. "I don't understand."

Remus patted him on the shoulder. "You'll catch on eventually."

* * *

The Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom was dark, lit by several torches set along the wall. The windows were shut, and the atmosphere of the room was fittingly morbid and foreboding. The students filed in, and quickly took their seats. Eragon sat near the back, holding something large and bulky under his robes.

The door opened, and Durza entered, gazing unpleasantly at the students and he walked past.

"This is the class for Defense Against the Dark Arts," he said. "I am here to teach you to protect yourselves. I am _not_ here to harm you, Shadeslayer, so you can put the sword away."

Eragon jumped in surprise, dropping the heavy weapon he had been attempting to conceal under his robes and burying his face in embarrassment.

"Now then," Durza continued. "Before I begin today's lesson, I feel I should introduce myself. My name is Durza. Not Professor Durza or any other just as ridiculous title. And I assume most of you have realized that I am no ordinary wizard. I am a Shade. Does anyone here know what a Shade is?"

Eragon raised his hand nervously.

"Anyone besides the student I just referred to as 'Shadeslayer'?"

The blonde lowered his hand again. James raised his hand.

"Potter?"

"Well," James said, "A Shade's a wizard possessed by dark spirits, right?"

"Correct. A Shade is given its powers due to being possessed by dark spirits; they are usually malicious, although I believe that I am proof that that can be changed and they can revert to their past personalities. Its seems you do a very good job of interrogating the new students, Mr. Potter."

Sirius snickered slightly.

Remus raised his hand. "Sir, why do you call Garrowsson 'Shadeslayer'?"

Eragon buried his face in his hands, attempting to avoid attention.

"Why do you think?" Durza replied.

"Is it true, Garrowsson?" Sirius asked. "Have you killed a Shade?"

It was Durza who answered the question. "Not very well, I should think. After all, I'm still here, aren't I?" The class was abruptly filled with murmurs of surprise. "Yes, we've had our history. But I'm prepared to put that all in the past. Isn't that right, Garrowsson?"

The blonde student looked up at him warily. "Yes, Durza."

The red-haired man smirked slightly. "Very well, if the rest of the class is done gawking, then, I suppose we should start our lesson. Who here knows anything about dragons?"

Eragon raised his hand.

"Again, anyone besides Garrowsson?"

The blonde lowered his hand.

Sirius raised his hand. "They're big, scaly, and breathe fire. Not a whole lot of them in this area, but I know there's tons of them in Romania."

"Correct," Durza said. "Unfortunately, the dragons back in Alagaësia are nearly extinct. The people in that country, both muggle and wizard alike, were able to tame these creatures into flying mounts, used mainly for battle. Our breed of dragons has the ability to create a psychic link between dragon and rider. Unfortunately, this link caused the emotions and physical feelings of the creatures to be connected as well as their minds. They feel pain as one. And if the linked rider were to die, the dragon would die as well." He walked down the rows as he spoke, until he was standing directly in front of Eragon. "Am I correct, Garrowsson?"

Eragon didn't answer, instead glaring silently at the Shade.

Durza turned back to the class. "As of now, there are only two of these Alagaësian dragons in existence. One belongs to the king of Alagaësia, Galbatorix. And the other…" The blonde student froze, his gaze flashing fearful for a split second. "…The other belongs to a farmhand in the town of Carvahall."

The fearful gaze disappeared, and Durza smirked slightly at Eragon before walking back to the front of the classroom.

When the class ended, Eragon gathered his books quickly, and was nearly the first one to the door, rushing past the other students.

"Garrowsson," Durza called after him. "Could I speak to you for a moment?"

Eragon froze, turning back into the class hesitantly as the rest of the class left. After the last student was gone, Durza closed the door, and turned to the blonde student with a smirk.

"Why haven't you told them that you're a Dragon Rider?" he asked. "Are you frightened of something, Shadeslayer?"

"Stop calling me that," the blonde replied. "You know I haven't killed any Shades."

The red-haired man laughed. "True. Although not for lack of trying. You should know that a Shade's heart is on the opposite side."

"I'll keep that in mind."

The Shade took a step towards him; he took a step back. This retreat continued until the younger male found his back against a wall. Durza loomed over him, still smirking slightly. "Eragon. What do I have to do to convince you that I'm not plotting something?"

"You're a Shade," Eragon retorted, glaring back. "A product of evil. You're always up to something, Durza."

"Really. Didn't you hear me earlier? Shades can return to their former personalities."

"Then give me any proof that you have."

He sighed. "You won't ever believe me, will you?"

The Dragon Rider shook his head, still glaring. The two locked eyes for a moment, a silent battle of wills. Eventually, Eragon looked away.

"Stop looking at me like that."

Durza smirked. "Like what?"

"Like you know everything I'm thinking. Like you're inside my head."

_Maybe you shouldn't be so easy to read, Dragon Rider. Didn't the Varden teach you how to guard your mind?_

The blonde jumped in shock, staring up at Durza. "Get out of my head. Now."

_Why should I? I teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, after all. This is a dark art. Defend yourself._

He attempted to close his thoughts, to push out the intruder. Durza laughed slightly.

_Try harder, Shadeslayer. The trick is to distract the intruder, catch him off guard. Can you catch me off guard, Eragon?_

The blonde glared intently at the man in front of him, then threw up a fist towards his face. The Shade dodged easily, stepping slightly back and catching the younger man's wrist in his hand.

_We're enemies. Attacking won't catch me off guard. Enemies are on guard for attacks; you should know that._

"Then what _should_ I do?" he retorted.

_Improvise. And remember, I'm inside your head. Too much planning, and I'll predict your moves. Act on instinct. Impulse._

Eragon dashed quickly to the side, attempting to move out of the corner in which he was trapped. Again, Durza easily stopped him, pulling him back and pushing him rather forcefully against the wall.

_Don't plan. I know all of your plans. Act._

The younger male closed his eyes and took a deep breath, attempted to clear his mind of any and all thoughts. Faintly, he could feel the foreign presence of an intruder in his mind, flitting in the shadows like a moth, watching. Without thinking about what he was doing, he reached out a hand, feeling his fist tightly grip the cloth of Durza's shirt.

_Better. Act without consideration, and you'll fool the intruder in your mind. What will you do now, Shadeslayer?_

"Shut up," he muttered, gritting his teeth together and focusing intently on keeping his mind empty. Almost without realizing what he was doing, he pulled the Shade towards him and pressed their lips together. Then, almost immediately, both of them jumped back, shock and surprise on both their faces. Eragon's face flushed a bright red. "I-I didn't mean to-that was-I-"

Durza laughed slightly. "Well, I suppose I did say act without thinking."

"What?"

"It worked, didn't it? I was very definitely caught off guard. Although I do have to wonder why your first impulse was to kiss me."

The blonde's face tinted an even deeper red, and he began walking quickly to the door. As his hand grasped the doorknob, a pale hand reached over his shoulder and pushed the door shut again.

"Eragon," the Shade said, directly behind him. "Why _did_ you do that?"

The younger male stared directly ahead, staring intently at the door. "I don't know. You said to act impulsively."

"Most people's first impulse would not be to kiss a Shade, Dragon Rider."

"Then…why do _you_ think I did it?"

Durza's hand gently grasped Eragon's chin, turning his head until they were face to face. "I don't know." He pressed their lips together in another kiss, arms wrapping tightly around the blonde's shoulders.

* * *

"Hey!" James called from across the common room, balling up a piece of paper and tossing it in Eragon's direction. "Where've you been all day, Garrowsson? You missed Transfiguration."

The blonde looked up for a moment, then turned back to his journal, writing frantically. Sirius snuck up behind him, quickly snatching the journal out of his hands.

"What are you writing that's so important, Eragon?" he asked, flipping through the book.

The blonde's face flushed red, and he jumped to his feet. "Give that back, Sirius!"

The dark-haired student laughed. "Why? What's in your diary that's so important? Got a little secret?" He flipped open the book to the last page, and began to read out loud. "October 20th. 'I don't know what to do. I can't tell my friends, because I don't think they'll understand. But I've never felt this way about anyone before. I find it hard to speak, to think, to even breathe, and I know exactly who's to blame. I think I've fallen in love.'"

"Hey, Garrowsson's got himself a little crush!" James exclaimed. "Who is it?"

"Maybe you should let him be," Remus suggested. "It's none of our business, James."

Sirius laughed. "Course it's not, Moony. That's what makes it interesting."

James had snatched the book away from his friend, flipping through it himself while holding it away from Eragon's reach. "What's her name, Garrowsson? Did you write it in here?"

"Give that back!" the blonde exclaimed, flailing for the journal ineffectually. "You can't read that."

James ignored him, reading through the pages. "Is this her? 'I miss her terribly,'" he read. "'She was the only one I could really talk to in all of Alagaësia. But now that I've come here we can't speak, not without him interrupting.' It might just be me, Garrowsson, but it seems to me this girl's already spoken for. 'Saphira'. Pretty name for a girl."

"It's not like that," Eragon insisted. "She wasn't who I was writing about. Saphira's not…." he sighed in exasperation. "She's my dragon."

"You have a dragon?" Sirius exclaimed. "That's amazing, Eragon! Can we see her?"

James looked at him suspiciously. "Hold it-I thought Alagaësian dragons were extinct."

"Mostly extinct," Remus created. "There are two, remember?"

"Right, he mentioned that in Defense Against the Dark Arts the other day," Sirius said. "One belongs to the king, and the other-"

"-Belongs to me," Eragon finished. "She's not allowed within the school grounds, and I can't speak with her without having our link blocked, like someone doesn't want me to see her."

"Really." James crossed his arms. "You know what I think? I think that Garrowsson's making up this dragon story so we forget all about his little crush."

The blonde flushed bright red. "No, I wasn't trying to-well, I was trying to distract you from that. But I wasn't lying. I really am a Dragon Rider."

The dark-haired wizard shrugged. "Well, be sure to tell us about it later. Right, now, Garrowsson, I want to know who this girl is. Why you think you can't tell us about her."

"Maybe he doesn't want to?" Remus suggested. "Stop terrorizing him. If he wanted us to know he'd tell us."

"Well, why doesn't he want us to know?"

Lupin shrugged. "Everyone has their secrets. Some secrets are precious enough to even keep from your friends."

* * *

"Today's class will be held out here," Durza told the class, pacing back and forth across the grass. The Defense Against the Dark Arts class murmured their surprise, but for the most part seemed grateful to be out of the stuffy confines of the classroom. "Garrowsson, what can you tell us about the mind link between the Alagaësian dragon and its Rider?"

Eragon jumped in surprise. "W-What?"

"Tell the class about the mind link between Rider and dragon."

"Didn't you already tell us that?" Sirius interrupted. "Last class period?"

"I did," Durza responded, not taking his eyes off Eragon. "And now I'm asking Garrowsson to repeat what I said as an introduction to today's lesson."

"Why are we out here, anyways?" James interrupted.

The red-haired man smirked slightly. Eragon had grown very pale. "We're learning about dragons. I intend to show you one. The Headmaster has temporarily given me permission to do so. Garrowsson, would you be so kind as to ask Saphira to come here?"

The rest of the class turned to look at the now very pale blonde. He stared at Durza in disbelief, muttering, "You… why would you…"

"There's no need to keep her a secret, don't you agree?"

"Maybe," Remus interjected, "He didn't _want_ everyone to know."

Durza shrugged. "At any rate, it's too late now. Garrowsson?"

Eragon sighed in defeat, looking the Shade directly in the eye. "Even if I wanted to call her, I can't. _Someone_ keeps blocking the connection."

"Try again," the redhead responded.

In his mind, he heard the Shade's voice speaking directly to him.

_Who do you think was blocking you, Shadeslayer? I'm sure you can call her now._

_ Get out of my head, Durza,_ Eragon responded sharply.

The Shade smirked almost imperceptibly. _Or what, Eragon? You can't stop me the way you did before, not in front of your classmates._

The blonde blushed brightly. "Fine," he said aloud. "I'll call her."

He looked up at the sky, ignoring the fact that he could still feel Durza's presence inside his mind.

_Saphira? Can you hear me?_

There was a moment of silence, then the familiar voice of his dragon responded.

_Eragon? Is that you?_

He smiled. _Yes, it's me. Can you come here?_

_Of course!_ she replied. _I've been over the Forest for weeks now._

From the direction of the Forest came a loud roar and the sound of beating wings. A moment later a large shape appeared in the sky as Saphira approached but did not land. The class murmured in surprise and amazement.

_Why don't you land?_ he asked her.

_You should know why,_ she answered. _What's _he_ doing here?_ _The Shade should be dead._

_It's alright. He's not a threat._

_ Eragon, he tried to kill you._

_ I know._

_ Is there a problem?_ Durza's voice interrupted. Saphira let out a roar of disapproval. _Ah, I see._

_ Saphira,_ Eragon said, _It's alright. I think he's changed._

He could sense her strong disbelief, as well as the Shade's faint amusement in the scenario. The other students, unable to hear this discussion, still looked on in wonder.

_I don't believe it,_ she answered. _But if you say it's safe, Eragon, I'll trust you._

She landed on the grass nearby, still staring warily at Durza. _But hear this, Shade,_ she added. _If you try anything at all, I won't hesitate to burn you into ash._

_Duly noted,_ Durza responded. He turned to face the students. "As some of you might have noticed," he said, "The Alagaësian dragon communicates telepathically, with both her Rider and anyone else she cares to include in the discussion."

Saphira looked over the students, standing to her full height, scales glinting in the sun. _A pleasure to meet you all. My name is Saphira._

All the students jumped slightly in surprise. Eragon couldn't help but smile.

"Surprising at first, isn't it?" he said. James and Sirius nodded in agreement. Remus was amazed.

"She's beautiful," Lupin stated.

_Thank you,_ Saphira responded. _Now could someone kindly explain to me what this _Shade_ is doing here?_ She directed a less-than-pleasant glare at Durza.

The Shade laughed slightly. "There's no way I can convince you two to trust me, is there?"

_No_, she responded.

"Calm down, Saphira," Eragon told her. "He teaches here now. Defense Against the Dark Arts."

_Defense Against the Dark Arts?_ she scoffed. _He _is_ a Dark Art!_

"Perhaps we could discuss this later?" Durza suggested. "Class _is_ still in session."

She consented, but added another bitter, _I don't do tricks._

* * *

By the time the students stopped oohing and ahhing over Saphira, the sun had nearly set. The students returned inside to the Great Hall for dinner, and Eragon was alone outside with his dragon.

_Perhaps now you can explain to me why you trust him?_ she asked.

He stared at the ground, unsure where to start. _It's hard to explain. I can't find the right words._

_Eragon,_ she said, watching him with concern. _Your emotions are so strange right now. What happened?_

_ I'm not sure how to tell you, _he answered.

_Then show me,_ she said.

He took a deep breath to calm himself, and searched through his memory for the moment a few days past. The accidental kiss, and the not-so-accidental kisses that followed. Saphira was silent, but he could sense her surprise.

_Eragon, why did you…?_ she began.

He shrugged. _I have no idea. It's strange, but I thought it was… nice._ _Lately, when I think of him, all that hate that used to be there is gone. I can't breathe, Saphira. I can't _think_._

_ It has to be a spell,_ she responded. _That's the only explanation._

_ Not the _only _explanation_.

"I hate to interrupt," a voice called out behind him. "But I do believe students aren't allowed out on the grounds after dark, Garrowsson."

Eragon jumped, turning to see Durza standing a few feet behind him. Saphira growled.

_What have you done to him?_ she demanded.

"Nothing," the Shade responded. "I haven't done anything to him at all."

_Liar. You've done something to him. You must have cursed him somehow._

"He isn't cursed," he responded. "Though I suppose falling for a Shade might be considered a curse."

She growled again. _He hasn't fallen for you! He would never-_

"Saphira." Eragon interrupted. "I think… I think he's right." He swallowed nervously, looking between the dragon and the Shade. _What's more_, he added, directly his thoughts solely at Saphira, _I think I love him._

Closer to where he was standing than before, Durza laughed. "And I think you're still very bad at protecting your thoughts, Dragon Rider."

Eragon blushed, jumped, turned and realized that the Shade was standing right next to him. "You… you heard that?"

"Every word," the redhead replied. "And whether your dragon approves or not, I feel the same." He pulled the younger blonde into a light kiss.


End file.
